Legend of Zelda: Ghost Whisperer
by Mr. Disinterest
Summary: READ THIS LOSERS! Hey everyone, whats up? I am writing again after having to START FROM SCRATCH CUZ SOME HO STOLE MY COMPUTER. Anyway, hopefully you like this. New story. Some fluff. Mostly amazing. Help support my return! ;
1. Pleasantries

Adventure/ Romance

Rating: T for scenes of explicit violence, gore, and some sexual situations.

Legend of Zelda and all concepts and characters in relation belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto, who I am in no way affiliated with. However, in all other respects this fanfiction is property of myself and myself alone and may be used in no way without my expressed permission

Hello all. It's been forever since I've written fanfiction so please take it easy the first time back, yeah? I can't remember the old pen name I used to use or any of the stories I have on here, but this one, like those, is pretty much my idea for a new game and/ or possibly screenplay. So yeah. Reviews are always welcome along with constructive criticism. Anyway, as always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1.

Struggling to keep himself upright his body finally collapsed from strain. His right knee sinking into the sand burned his skin where his white long johns had been cut through. He jerked. Hours of exertion seeped through his muscles and they began to spasm uncontrollably. Something had slowed. The intense pumping from the open wounds on his thighs, upper arms, and back intensified in one climatic, agonizing pulse. Then slowly everything began to fade. His vision, already hindered by the yellow, white sun beaming mercilessly in the sky, blurred. He could no longer feel the presence of his enemy. He could no longer feel his blood cooling his body as it fell down his sides. He could no longer feel anything. He fell to his back as his body went into the first stages of shock. His hearing was muffled. Over the sound of the howling wind and his heavy, exasperated breath he could make out very little. He was paralyzed. His mind raced, begging his swollen, red stained hands to grasp his sword, rise to his feet, and attack. His body was unresponsive. He closed his eyes, waiting. There was little more he could do than accept his fate. As he laid there, sunlight pouring over his unfeeling face he reflected on his journey up to this point. Visions of this morning's crystal blue sky filled his head. It really was a too beautiful a day for a death.

A shadow buzzed in front of him. His eyes opened suddenly, his pupils wide and dilated. Screams filled his ears, the sounds of swords clashing together, explosions, and pain. He felt as though he were rising, but not leaning forward. His body was floating, but his back was still pinned to the ground. Flashes of light, color so bright it was hardly distinguishable from white, burst in waves before him. He looked down and saw his own body before him. Thoughts washed over his head, too many too process. He was excited and scared but too confused to realize the extent of his concern. Something turned. The shadow before him came into focus. Blue eyes appeared where darkness had been, blonde hair flung around her shoulders as she looked back on him. This was not his foe. Her eyes locked into his immediately and he felt an incredible force slam him back to the ground, the impact filling his unmoving eyes with tears. Whispering. A woman's voice, faint but steady was filling his ears with hushed intensity. Everything started to tingle. His fingers twitched, his eyelids fluttered. Energy flushed through his body. He felt heavy, his stomach uneasy. His organs felt shaken but somehow settled. He hunched forward, his body burning but no longer drained.

He looked up. The mysterious woman in front of him held her gaze, freezing him in his tracks. Another image was forming behind her. Its darkness took shape: Wrinkled hands of pale blue, the eyes, orange, glowing with hatred. A smug, horrifying grin on its demonic face, it raised its sword above her head, she still facing him fervently chanting. Completely unaware of the monster behind her, he stared at her anxiously. His body quivered trying to move, but control over his body had left him. He wriggled in his position, trying with all his might to warn the unknown woman, but in an instant her gaze had changed. Her eyes fogged with silverish white, her leer more intense than ever. The hellion behind her brought its sword down hard. She turned raising her hands, a blast of light and sound erupting around her. It was an explosion, bursting in every direction. Wind rushed outward, blowing him backward, the tremors of the impact throwing his body in the air. He landed hard, the burning sand flying all around him. His back arched in pain. He screamed and opened his eyes. Darkness. Nothing but darkness.

* * *

"You're incredibly stupid, you know that don't you?" Her voice, annoyed, trailed into his ears as he slowly regained consciousness. Her accent made her a little difficult to understand, at least this early in the day, anyway. But it was nothing compared to her actions. What could he have possibly done to agitate her so? He lie quietly, afraid anything he might say would only upset her further.

She fluttered around the kitchen of the tiny hut, a small wooden bowl in one hand, a ragged piece of cloth in the other.

"You could have been killed. You nearly were! What were you planning to do? Hmm?"

His bright blue eyes still half asleep wandered toward her as she slowly came more into focus. She stared at him, pausing for a moment, a displeased expression on her face, tapping one foot on the ground while rhythmically dunking the cloth in the small wooden bowl filled with water.

"Nothing?! Oh great. That's just great. The one who's going to _save us all_ is marching over to the demon queen responsible for enslaving half a nation with no . . . no..no . . . no battling tactics, no enchanted gadgetry, no SHIELD!! No nothing! NOTHING! Oh this is just great." Her high pitched voice filled the small bungalow, nearly rattling the hay from the roof with each shrill of angered disappointment.

He sat unmoving. Even to someone as undaunted as he she was intimidating.

"Here!" She said, furiously slapping the icy cold rag onto his forehead. "Maybe this will help clear your head. Don't bother thanking me. For, you know saving you, or taking care of you, or you know anything of the like!!"

He took a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his face in an attempt to fully awaken himself.

"I apologize." His eyes moved to hers. She stared back at him, her mood seeming to have cooled slightly, though she had still to give a forgiving or even tolerant expression. "I'm aware my actions were impulsive and negligent to the situation at hand." She looked calm but unimpressed.

"Accepted." She said quickly. "Well, I suppose I must, mustn't I? What good would it do to be resentful about it now? What's done is done. Here, I mended them for you." She tossed his green tunic and white woolens onto the corner of the bed. The stitching was magnificent. The patching so tiny, only an accomplished seamstress could display such skill.

"Thank you." He said, humbly.

"Yes, but if you ever do anything that stupid again I'll have a right mind to backhand you myself! Honestly! Were you thinking of anyone but yourself?" She sighed. "Forget it. Its fine. I'm fine."

They waited in silence for a few moments before she turned and busied herself with the small cauldronesque crock she'd placed above the open fire hearth.

"My horse," he said, sitting up and shifting his feet toward the ground, pulling his white undershirt over his chest. He'd hardly noticed his wounds had completely healed over. "Have you seen . . ."

"Its in the small stable outside. I took the liberty of giving it a thorough brushing." "_Apparently they don't have the tools to do that were you come from_." She replied beneath her breath.

"Again, I thank yo . ."

"Don't bother." She said, interrupting again. "If you're going to thank me every time I do you a favor or cover one of your mistakes, I've a feeling its all you'll be saying." She had yet to look up from what she was doing. She grabbed the handle of the cauldron, brought it to the center of the table, and in an instant took the small wooden bowl from earlier, emptied the remaining water onto the hearth with a fling, took a large wooden spoon and filled it with the oatmeal she had just prepared. "Here. Good morrow." She said, unenthusiastically, letting the bowl fall to the table, some of the oatmeal plopping over the sides on impact.

"Look, I apologize. I think we started out on the wrong foot. Can we start again? I'm . ."

"I know who you are." Again, interrupting. It was obvious she was not in the mood to make amends, yet. "You're the nameless warrior from Ikana, or wherever. The legendary unavowed soldier of virtue here to rescue us from certain apocalypse. The unwavering champion with no name, no family, no history. Yes I know the mythos quite well. But I'm sure I'm quite skeptical after that handsome display yesterday, thank you very much. So before you go spouting off to me _Hero_, that's what they're calling you, isn't then?" She didn't wait for a response. "And expecting me to bow down, shut up, and move out of your way so you can go trollipping off to get yourself killed again AND _if the legends are true_, completely destroy ANY chance for our world to survive, you remind yourself exactly WHO it was yesterday saving WHO!"

He paused, stunned, barely able to blink. He wanted to say something but his voice felt caught in his throat. He swallowed, shook his head, and said. "Mam, please. A chance to speak? I wasn't expecting any sort of response or immediate display of respect from you, and I certainly wouldn't begin to try and downplay your heroic deeds of yesterday. I just wanted to introduce myself, and get the same in return. That way I'd at least have a way of actually thanking my rescuer." He waited a moment, caught her eyes and gave a small smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Me?" She said with a small laugh. "Oh Goddesses you really are from nowhere aren't you?"

He didn't reply.

"I'm Zelda, former Princess of Hyrule."

To Be Continued


	2. Predictions

He looked down at his hands, his nails rough, his palms calloused. They'd aged so quickly, no doubt a tribute to his strenuous lifestyle. He let out a small sigh and slowly closed his eyes, it was time to think. The sun was setting in all its blazing glory, the dusk horizon rippling orange and pink hues. He could feel the world around him slowly cooling, the twinkling stars beginning to show. Not a cloud in the sky. Tonight's reading would be very easy.

He straightened his left arm and slowly began to raise it to the sky. He exhaled then drew in a long, heavy breath. His lungs expanded, his chest broadened. His arm stood away from his body, its palm open and flat, the fingers wide and receptive. Slowly dust began to revolve around his hand, dew settled on his palm. His hand pulsed and began sweating intensely as a whirlwind of pollens twirled around his wrist. In an instant he opened his eyes, blew out hard on his hand and crashed his arm onto the ground. He paused for a moment then pushed down on his arm, the palm settling in the dirt.

His troupe stared behind him, quietly whispering amongst themselves. Though they'd seen this display hundreds of times it never ceased to captivate them.

"How's it look, boss? We almost done?" A burly man with a long, scraggy beard stepped out from the crowd.

He slowly relieved the pressure from his hand and pulled it away from the earth. He inverted his hand and stared deeply into his palm, tracing it's lines with his other hand. A picture was starting to form. Tents, a moon, a wolf, and a spear. His lips formed a small smile, his thin black goatee widening.

"The Luna beams while forces search, a camp unseen to all of earth, the weapons fall, count three days worth, as we, my friend, await lights birth." His green eyes beamed. "Fantastic. I knew we were close but I'd no idea we were just skimming the edges last time I checked! This, ladies and gentlemen, is no longer the cusp. We. Are. Here."

He jumped to his feet grinning wildly as the crowd burst out in applause. Their journey had finally come to an end.

The celebrating continued deep into the night. Men, women, children, elders: a community of vagrants who's journeying had come to an end. Dressed in their finest silks and scarves with gold jewelry, exotic stones and rings on each finger, their faces hidden behind sequined masks glittering in the moonlight, they danced. Singing, drinking, feasting round the enormous fire erected in the center of their now tiny village. Hundreds of tents, the canvas of oranges, purples, and pinks pulled tightly, tied with heavy ropes, secured to the ground by wooden stakes some three feet deep. It was their home, built in nearly two hours, though it had taken them years of wayfaring to find.

Goats neighed in the distance, chickens ran underfoot. Horses, tied and covered, slept on four legs beside the mules. A hawk, flying by overhead, slowly began its descent.

"Alconye," he said, lifting his arm, wrapped in heavy leather. "You've returned. And how has the night treated you thus far, my old friend?" 

Gracefully landing without a word the bird turned his head to face his master. His reflective eyes, black as the night, revealed nothing. 

"Keeping secrets?" he said with a laugh. 

The bird remained unresponsive. 

"Alright then. I'm not a man to pry as such, but I've never missed the scent of a lady's touch." He burst out in laughter again. "You rascal. You've got one on each corner of the map." 

Although he had hidden himself some distance from the evening's activities, his green eyes sparkled as if they themselves were on fire. His pet let out a small squawk and nuzzled with his master. 

"I suppose you've heard the good news, then? Home at last we find ourselves! Right good timing too as I thought I were about to walk my feet into hooves!" He paused for a moment, fumbling through his velvet drawstring purse for his pipe. 

"Be a lad and hold this a second." he said, shoving a match into the falcon's beak. He put the pipe into his mouth then removed the match from the birds. 

"Mmmmmm." He said, striking the match and sticking it in the end of his pipe, the end glowing intensely with each puff. "Tastes like cherries. You want some?" 

The bird turned its head. 

"Still without a vice! Its demon work, I say! You're too clean for your own good." he said, rubbing his hand over its waxy feathers. 

He crossed his heavy, leather boots, leaned back, and gazed at the sky, his guarded arm bent and resting on his chest. 

"Oh what to do? You know, Alconye, we've been traveling so long, I almost forgot what else there is to do in the world. Time to . . . settle down. Make preparations. Plan things. Oh, its too much for one mind." He groaned, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. 

"And my readings. They're so vague! They're always telling me something different: Forest. Sand. Song. A leader betrays. A nation suffers. Six hold power, one holds the key, the seventh will rule them all. Hero trapped in time."

As a Gypsy, precognition and divination had long been a part of his life, as they were abilities inherited to him unique to all others. However, along with these talents it was his duty to outline the future of one of his descendants. He was unsure who exactly his reading was for. For a long time he had convinced himself it was a woman, blonde hair, blue eyes. But recently, each time he tried to clarify, it seemed as though it were for a man with eyes as red as rubies. 

"Forgive me, my man/woman grandchild." He said, mockingly. He took another deep breath, then returned to his pipe.

"I don't think I'll ever figure this out." He mumbled. "I don't even know what MINE means, yet." 

He cleared his throat and began to recite his fortune as told by his great great grandfather.

"**Four bodies, each lacking, shall split a world to shreds**_. One with no past to call his own, shall ravage all the land. One with no future is bound to fall, though not by human hands. One with no heart shall rule them all, if not stopped by first defeat, and one with no name shall save thousands, with the aid of his queen's heartbeat._"

"Well, I suppose none of them are what one would call 'descriptive' now, are they." He said with a chuckle. "My thanks, great grandfather. Your advice becomes more useful everyday." He said, dryly.

He took a long draw on his pipe and held it for a moment, until the tickling sensation in his mouth was more than he could bear. He then opened his mouth and lightly blew out, the silvery black smoke dancing through the air. He closed his eyes and began to sleep.

He was awakened suddenly by Alconye's intense screech. He shot up, his eyes wide, his heart pounding.

"What?!" He said scanning the area around him. "What?!"

His gaze shifted to the bird who stared back at him as though nothing had happened.

"For sleeping?" He said, questioning his pet. The bird continued to ignore him.

"Wow. Well, good sir, my apologies. I'd no idea you were in such a mood, today." He grinned.

He scratched his head and pulled his chin length black hair back into a ponytail, tying it one-handed with a strip of red fabric. He ran his hand across his face, brushed off his lap, and steadied himself back on his feet.

"Well, friend, what do you say we go back and entertain the masses? No more work to be done here, and apparently dreaming is off limits." He said with a wink. "And unless you've any thoughts on my prophecies, I suppose there's little more to . . ." He was interrupted by another of Alconye's screeches.

"Excuse me? Something you want to say?" He replied.

Alconye squawked again.

"So you do have some advice for me? Okay, go ahead then. I'm all ears." He said.

The bird silenced.

"How interesting. That's it, then? You've nothing you'd like to say? No thoughts at all?"

The bird remained quiet.

"Alright then." He replied nonchalantly.

Still no response.

"Because for a moment there I thought you might have gone and interpreted my fortune for me!" he said jokingly.

The bird screeched once more.

"Oh come now." He said, laughing. "That's enough from you. I think you've had about as much fun for one evening. . . " he said, half heartedly, beginning to walk back toward the center of the camp.

Alconye stretched his wings pushed away from his arm, screeching as he flew higher.

"Oh, there he goes! Alright, Alconye, you going to find my men with no heart, no head, no. . . whatever it is? Please do! You find them and bring them back." He said, laughing. "You tell them, 'Ranya needs you to fulfill his destiny.' Tell em'. That is if you can fly in a straight line, you old bastard. I think you've been dipping into the wine, if you ask me. Why, I'd be out of my right mind not to check your breath before you left, you little devil."

He continued to laugh and work his way back to the fire.

"Farewell my friend. Don't be gone too long. Oh, and give her a kiss for me, yeah?" He roared.

But Alconye was undeterred. He continued to fly. He flew through the night and through the next day as well. He flew alongside the desert until it faded to the river then he followed the river until it ran into wood. And there, in the deep of the woodland he found the tiny hut he had come to know so well. He flew underneath the roof of the small stable in back and greeted the horse occupying it with a gentle screech. Then he perched and stared through the window facing the small kitchen where two blondes sat quietly, eating their breakfast.

To Be Continued.


	3. Mistakes

Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews, they're much appreciated! I hope you continue to like it!

* * *

"That falcon's outside again." She said, the trace of her concern hardly noticeable underneath her tone of annoyance.

He looked up from his porridge momentarily making eye contact with her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh forget it." She said dismissively. "I suppose you hadn't noticed then?"

She shook her head and scowled at him for a second then threw a hateful glare at the falcon, happily perched under the roof of the small stable. It casually stretched its wings and repositioned its feet. It appeared unaffected.

"Oh, so clever, aren't you?! Please, make yourself at home!" She hissed, eyes still on Alconye. "Why don't you just come inside and sit by the fire?"

The bird sat unmoving.

"Oh ignoring me, are you then? Or perhaps its just you can't hear me. Malnutrition? Poor darling." She said sarcastically.

"Here then. Maybe I should get you something to eat. Take this!" She said, flinging several stale bread crusts out the tiny window.

"Miss. Excuse me, miss it might be better. . ." He said, softly trying to cool her temper.

"What's the matter, not hungry? See if you want to ignore me now!!" She yelled.

"Perhaps you should . . ." He tried again.

"HERE, I'VE GOT ONE MORE! DON'T WANT TO MISS THIS!" She bellowed

"Miss, come now. It's just a . . ." He said to no avail.

"AND THAT! HERE, I THINK YOU MISSED THIS ONE!!" She screamed, hurling the last of the stale pieces of bread.

Alconye hopped from side to side, easily avoiding her assault.

Finally, she let out a frustrated shriek and slammed the tiny wooden shutters closed, nearly toppling the flimsy shack. Everything silenced leaving only the pitter patter of the rain on the hay covered roof.

Her hair, now slightly mangled, flung around her shoulders as she quickly spun around and stormed toward the heavy wooden cabinetry and counter in the corner of the tiny hut. With a huff she slapped both hands onto the counter, lowered her head, and took a deep breath.

"Must everything be so . . . bothersome?" She growled.

She took in a deep breath, pushed herself back up, and turned to look at him.

"What?" She said, irritation in her voice. "Something you want to say?"

He hesitated for a moment then coolly replied, "Its dark."

The morning's storms had blocked out most of the light typical to this time of day and without the assistance of the open shutters the room was now considerably more difficult to see in. Nonetheless, she did not seem pleased to hear this.

She stared at him saying nothing.

"What, I'm sorry are you frightened?" She said, crossing her arms.

He paused.

"More inconvenienced than anything." He replied underneath his breath. He continued eating his porridge.

Her eyes lit up with irritation as she silently drew in a heavy breath. Her face began to boil.

"_Inconvenienced?_" She said slowly. "You? _You're_ the one who's _inconvenienced?_"

He said nothing instead opting to stare at her over his spoon. From his point of view the rising steam from his porridge appeared to be coming directly off her forehead. He smiled seeing as the image was so fitting.

"You really are something, you know that? I can't even believe I've let you stay for so long. Honestly!" She let out an angry grunt then continued. "_You're_ the one who's inconvenienced. You?! Rrrr! What do you even KNOW about being inconvenienced?! I BET YOU'VE NEVER BEEN INCONVIENCED IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE!!!" She roared.

"It was just a joke, my lady." He said lightly blowing on the end of his spoon.

"What?!" She said quickly.

"Just a joke. Nothing serious. It was merely a joke." He said, overlapping her.

She seemed confused. She paused for a moment, silently huffing and puffing. She appeared unable to respond.

Without a word she calmly walked toward the table and grabbed her bowl of porridge. She then took the glass of milk sitting right next to it, added a small portion of it to the bowl, mixed it slightly then quietly strode out of the cottage.

He watched silently as she opened the door and stepped outside. He could faintly hear her let out a displeased groan as she was hit with the rain. He smiled to himself; she'd forgotten it was storming.

He then heard muffling from outside the window. His horse whinnied softly.

After a moment he got up and lightly reopened the wooden shutters. There she was, her back to him, grooming his horse as it fed from the bowl she'd just brought it. Above her sat the falcon, now happily munching on one of the bread crusts from earlier.

"You've quite a temper, your majesty." He said with a smirk.

She ignored him.

"I'm being serious. Your rage rivals that of any of the beasts I've ever known." He said.

She turned and gave him a menacing glare.

"Your highness." He added sweetly.

Alconye swallowed the last of his breadcrumb then let out a small screech.

"Oh you! Goddesses, what do you want? You're as bad as him." She said, motioning to Hero. "It's about time I take care of you once and for all."

She grabbed a long, wooden handled rake used for shifting hay and grasped it firmly. She slowly raised it above her head, a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He said, his eyes shifting from the bird to the rake then back again.

She ignored him appearing to have lost all touch with the world around her.

"It's just a bird." He said quickly, realizing her intentions.

She rapidly jerked her head and caught his eyes.

"Oh really? Thank you, I hadn't noticed. Much like you hadn't noticed how long it's been here." She said hatefully.

He silenced.

"It's been following us since we left the desert. A spy no doubt. And I for one certainly don't need any more eyes on me than I have to." She turned back.

"Hold on a second." He said neutrally.

Her grip tightened, the look in her eyes more intense than ever. She focused on Alconye then slowly started to bring the rake down.

"Wait!" he said immediately.

It was too late, her swing gained momentum as it fell.

"STOP!" He screamed simultaneously.

The rake smashed down into the wooden beam above her with a mixture of a heavy metallic ting and a ferocious, ear popping screech. A flurry of feathers filled the air. The horse whinnied loudly and rose on its hind legs.

Everything stopped. He stared speechlessly, incapable of moving. The force vibrated down to the handle making it painful to hold, but her grip was as firm as ever, her eyes wide, a hollow expression on her face. She was stunned, completely unable to accept what had just occurred. The horse landed with a thud and stomped its legs in place, shaking its head in fear and confusion. Alconye's bloody body fell landing almost silently directly in front of her.

Her eyes gradually dropped until Alconye's lifeless body came completely into focus. A short gasp escaped her along with the rest of her breath and she turned instantly, her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears, her lip began to tremble uncontrollably.

Her eyes became fixated on something indistinguishable. Her face became pale, tears dripping down her now expressionless face. She placed one leg in front of the other, arms still at her side, and began to slowly walk into the rain. He watched her without speaking as she continued walking, her feet dragging in the mud, until she wandered out of viewing distance.

He took a heavy breath then looked down on the poor bird's sad little, limp body. Anger and sadness began to swell within him. He threw himself away from the window and charged the door. He slammed it open with one arm, boiling with rage, but it dissipated instantly when his eyes found her the second time.

She sat trembling on the ground, rain pouring over her, her eyes still wide, an empty look in them, barely able to keep open against the water running over them. Her face still held its vacant expression, her head tilting back and forth slightly. She was pathetic and a monster, but he could feel nothing but pity for her.

He walked outside and without a word put his arm around her. Her head fell onto his shoulder as he tightened his grip around her. Her shivering was so intense it nearly moved them both.

"It didn't move." She quivered. "It was supposed to move."

His arms pulled her in closer.

"I didn't mea . . ." She burst into tears, unable to continue. Her innocent confusion turned to remorse and she buried her face into his shoulder and began to sob.

"Shhhh." He replied softly. "I know."

He believed her, and though he was upset, he couldn't help but console her.

"I know." He said, kissing her head gently.

* * *

His eyes shot open in instant, his heart pounding wildly, sweat covering his forehead.

"ALCONYE!" he screamed.

To be continued.


	4. Moving

Back in action everyone! Rewriting chapters I had already finished sucks but hopefully you all will continue with your support. Feel the love! Okay, enjoy ya'll.

* * *

"I'm leaving. I need to go tonight." he said, bursting through the cloth door of the tiny tent, nearly topplling it upon his entry.

"Unh! Mmuh. Errr, who's there?" he replied, a little disoriented and angered after being awoken unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry it's such short notice but I must go. As soon as possible, too. I've readied a horse outside. Once again I . . ."

"Now hold on just a second," he interrupted, "Ack hum rmm. What the hell is going on here? Ranya? Is that you?"

"Yes. Now listen I need you to pay atten. . ." he started.

"Goddesses. You scared me old boy. Now, rmm hmmm uh, uh um . . . uh . . . .what were you . . . what was the. . . why are you here? Have I mentioned this is kind of a bad time?" he said, sleep still in his eyes. His heavy set face formed a small smile as he motioned toward another form underneath the covers.

"What? Oh. Ohhhhh! My apologies. You know me, if there was ever a person to understand that situation it'd be me." He said, slightly amused.

"Back to what I was saying," he said, recomposing himself, "I'm leaving. I need to go. . .tonight. And in my absence you know that leaves you in charge."

"Now wait just a moment. You're leaving? Months of running and now you're leaving? Now that we've just settled? Old boy, you need to learn to sit in stillness." He said, attempting to sound sagely in his half-conscious state.

"Not my style," he said with a smile, "Just trust me. I shouldn't be gone for more than a week. Besides, there is still so much to do what with camp having just formed. It's the perfect time. Everyone will be so distracted they'll never even notice."

"Have you lost your mind? This is the beginning of our new life! Everyone's been waiting months for you to find a place where the darkness won't reach. Now that we're here everyone is going to start establishing and they're going to want the input of the leader. You, Ranya." He paused for a moment then scratched his bald head. "Why is it exactly you're running off in such a rush?"

"Haha, that is my affair, dear friend." He said, attempting to hint at a secret affair. But his eyes were working against him. They twinkled through the darkness but it was very obvious they were full of concern, not secrets.

"What's wrong?" he said, realizing the other's seriousness. "Are we in danger?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so but something doesn't feel right. I need to go investigate the near by towns. FInd out who knows what. As far as we know the locals are completely unaware of our presence and I'd like it to stay that way. The last thing we need to is sit back on our haunches while the surrounding villages rally against us. If anyone is reporting to the Queen. I don't. . . . I don't want a repeat what happened last time." He explained.

"So send Alconye." He replied.

Ranya's face was easy to read. There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Another figure on the opposite side of the burly man shifted positions and let out a small sigh.

"Two?" Mouthed Ranya.

He was met with a smile and the two silently exchanged understanding for what must be done.

"I'm leaving," he said. "Keep everyone safe until I return."

"Good luck, my friend."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Early morning. The sun slowly peered out over the trees making its gradual ascent turning night into day. Quiet again. Sound hadn't quite seemed to return to the tiny cabin since Alconye's death and though tensions had eased there was still much to be said.

She sat on her little wooden stool and pulled her hair to one side. She ran her fingers through the long strands and closed her eyes trying to remember what it felt like when they were silky smoothe not tangled and full of knots. The blonde was fading into brown and was still grainy with sand from the desert battle some days passed. She sighed in discontent. Today she would begin the laborious task of hauling back enough water for a decent bath.

She stood up silently and carefully walked across the room toward her cloak hanging by the door. Her posture had been in swift decline these days without the assistance of her corset to keep her back in line. She was also now without the company of fellow nobles and her ladies in waiting so she no longer had the constant pressure to be as graceful, as well. But, when no one was looking she would once again practice her royal stride. She smiled to herself as she delicately placed one foot in front of the other balancing on her tip toes, arms held out from her sides, her wrists turned slightly upward with fingers lightly touching. Chin up and neck long she slowly strode in a perfect line shifting her weight in such a way it would just lightly kick up the small amount of dust from the ground beneath her. Her passage complete she turned to retrace her steps. Backwards this time, she took her book of recipes from the table on the opposite side of the kitchen and placed it on her head. She closed her eyes and continued, walking so smoothly she was nearly gliding in reverse. Finished again she removed the book from her head and set in on the stool she had been sitting on. She stared at it for a moment as the smile slowly left her face. She missed her kingdom.

She turned and went to the door again, this time paying no attention to her stance. She grabbed the heavy, dark blue cloak and threw it over her shoulders bringing the hood up over her head. She glanced back toward the room where he was surely sleeping. She really needed to be nicer to him, today. Tomorrow he would be leaving and she'd yet to tell him how much she appreciated what he was trying to do.

She opened the door and went outside. She paused briefly, considering whether or not to steal his horse for an hour or two. She weighed the pros and cons in her head, then chuckled lightly to herself because she was feeling particularly mischevious today. She walked around the house to the tiny stable and put one hand on the rear of the horse as she sang softly to avoid alarming it. She moved to its front, her hand following along with her until she had reached its face and she began petting it lovingly.

"Good morning, handsome." She said with a smile, "Are you ready to be put to work?"

The saddle was resting on part of the fence on the opposite side of the stable so she went to it and prepared to ready the horse. She took a thick but breatheable blanket and placed it on the horse's back then placed the saddle on top. She centered the saddle and took the heavy leather belt slipping it through each of the buckles and running it along the horse's belly. She tightened the restraints checking with her hands to see if she'd left enough room for him to breathe. Two fingers were sufficient but she left him three. She was rather fond of animals.

Under normal circumstances that is. Before hopping on and riding away she looked at the tiny grave they had made for the falcon. She walked over to it and rearranged the tiny flowers she had placed on top. She had never taken an innocent life before and, though it was only a bird, it struck in her a way she was not quite prepared for. She kneeled, closed her eyes and apologized, again.

"Forgive me." she whispered.

She kept her eyes closed and waited a moment longer. Then she got up, brushed off her dress, and went back to the horse. She hadn't even noticed the thin, blue mist settling around the grave.


End file.
